1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pneumatic guns. More specifically, this invention relates to a paintball marker.
2. Description of the Related Art
This invention relates to pneumatic paintball markers, which typically are used for target practice and in mock war games. The markers use a compressed gas, such as air or nitrogen, to propel spherical projectiles called paintballs out of the barrel of the device. Paintballs are typically comprised of a colored liquid enclosed in a fragile gelatin casing. The paintballs are designed to rupture upon impact to mark the target.
In the sport known as “Paintball,” the spherical projectiles containing colored liquid are fired at an opponent and burst upon contact so that the colored liquid is deposited on the opponent, scoring a hit for the combatant. All the participants involved in the sport are required to wear an abundance of protective gear, so that the paintballs can not hit vital parts of the player's anatomy. The sport of paintball has become very popular within a relatively short period of time, but there is still a need for a pneumatic paintball marker with improved features.